Western Rebellion
by masterthiefstone
Summary: In the Wild West, Saloon owner Gwen wants revenge on Uther for hurting her best friend under the excuse of him being a traitor for freeing some slaves bought by Uther. The revenge becomes easier when Gwen and Merlin meet the outlaw Morgana "le fay" pendragon and Uthers fair son, Arthur. Will include all our favourite knights. Warning for Merlin whump. Second chapter fixed.
1. Prologue- The need for revenge

Prologue- The need for revenge

_**This story is set in the 'Wild West' and is purely for your enjoyment. If this offends you do not hesitate to PM me and I'll see what I can do. Please read and review. **_

The Saloon was quiet as the few drunks snored far into the night on the beer-sodden, wooden tables. Gwen cleaned up the bar and stared into the distance, dreaming of a made up land of castles and knights like the stories her pa used to tell her. She was startled out of her mind when she heard a loud thump from upstairs and practically threw the glass in her hand down (though she did place it carefully on the bar) and charged up the rickety stairs. She ran to the door that pained groaning sounds were coming from and barged open the door to see Merlin writhing in agony on the dirty floorboards. He was naked from the waste up and she gasped as she saw the bandages around his thin torso and back had turned a dark shade of red. "Merlin!" she cried as she helped him get onto the bed. His skin was blisteringly hot and he was shaking and mumbling as Gwen unwound the bandages. She nearly screamed as she saw that almost every single wound on Merlin's body had re-opened and was oozing blood and pus. Gwen didn't know what wound to start with but jumped when she heard a voice shout from below her, in the bar. "Where are you she-devil?" It was the ruthless Uther Pendragon and she knew why he was here; Merlin.

Gritting her teeth in guilt, she left Merlin in pain and slowly sauntered down the stairs; a loud creak announcing her arrival. Uther's cold eyes stared and even with no wind, his long black coat flew behind making him seem like the devil himself and she shivered unnoticeably. "Can I help you sir?" She had to be polite or her Saloon would be taken from her and that would mean she would lose everything. "Where is he?" he demanded angrily. That was Uther Pendragon; cold, uncaring and most importantly, straight to the point. She faked stupidity. "Who?" This angered Uther, who smashed his fist on a table and, consequently made a drunkard snort unconsciously in disapproval. "You know who I'm talking about girl; you're that traitor's best friend and I know he came here tonight. So if you want to save you're self from the noose then you will tell me the truth!" spit flew from his mouth and he sped towards her. "He is not here so go look somewhere else, sir!" and with that briskly walked over to the door and almost pulled the door off his hinges. Uther stared at her, his face lined with fury and after another moment, stormed out of the door, giving Gwen a look that would make most people wet themselves. How dare he come here? Gwen screamed in her mind, Merlin did nothing wrong and he got beaten inches from death and left to die in the darkest pit in Uther's mines and when he finally drags himself to my door, Uther comes out after him! Suddenly Gwen had a thought. It was dark, oh yes very dark, but it made her smile. She suddenly had a need for revenge.

_**So that's the first chapter! Not very long I know but this is just a taster of my style and hopefully you will stay with me. I hope you liked it and I will try and update soon. Next chapter you should see what happened to poor Merlin and meet the two junior Pendragon's! Please rate and review!**_


	2. Chapter 1- Outlaws, Traitors and Prats

Chapter 1 – Outlaws, traitors and prats

**_So here it is! Yay! Hope you enjoy it. Also, did you like the prologue? _**

_Flashback_

_The sun was burning Merlin's back and he stood up and began to walk around a bit, hoping to stop the stinging sensation in his long legs. He glanced over at the slaves cowering in the cage he was guarding and his eyes linked up with a pair of dazzling green eyes. The boy had jet black hair, like him, and pink skin. His expression was full of sorrow and Merlin had to hold back tears as he thought of the fate that beheld these slaves. They would be worked to death in one of Uther's mines. Uther. He was horrible, a bully to his workers and the devil to his slaves. He ordered his guards to ruthlessly beat 'slackers' and boy, did they beat them. Luckily, Merlin had always been a good worker but he always felt sorry for the slaves and the other workers. One of the slaves sobbed suddenly and one of the other men guarding the slaves walked over to the cage, slammed open the door and pulled out a young girl, no older than six. "You wanna make a noise eh? Well your master don't want any noise see so I'm a have to beat ya, see?" Just a second before he was going to hit her, Merlin made a split second decision and pounced on the guard, tackling him to the ground. "Run!" he shouted at the slaves. "Get away from here!" by now all the guards were on top of him, hitting him with fists, clubs or feet. _

_He did his best to fight them off but he soon found himself being thrown harshly in front of his boss. With one disappointing look and a sweep of his hand, the guards descended onto him like wolves. Every part of him was being attacked and he distantly heard himself screaming and after what seemed like hours of this 'treatment' he was dragged roughly by his hair to a pit deep underground and they threw him in like he was a piece of coal they had mine. He had laid there for hours before dragging himself through a tiny crack in the wall. It was night time From there he had pulled his battered and tired body miles before he collapsed. His vision blurry, he watched helplessly as a boot landed in front of him and he prepared himself for another beating but was surprised when he felt multiple pairs of hands lift him up and support him. Turning his head, he saw he was in the company of the many slaves he had saved. The young boy he had seen earlier approached him quickly, taking one of his arms and putting it around his neck and they started to move at snail's pace, every step making him wince or cry out in pain. He heard a voice next to him and he placed it as the boy's. "Thank you sir. I know it doesn't seem like it but you did a great job back there, saving us all." Merlin distantly realised that they had stopped at the back door of Gwen's Saloon. They set him down on the doorstep, put a note in his hands and knocked on the door. All the slaves ran but the boy leant down and whispered to Merlin. "If you need any help, ask for Mordred in the Mercia inn." And with that, he was gone._

Arthur Pendragon was not like his father, so when he saw the young man being dragged in, blood dripping like a waterfall from his face, he instantly wanted to rush over and help the boy but he knew that he had obviously committed some sort of treason to be brought before his father and so he watched helplessly as they practically ripped him apart and he vowed that this was the last straw.

Arthur waited patiently for his half-sister to arrive in the dark ally. On the wall opposite him was a poster showing his half-sisters face and a wanted sign above it. He sighed. If only she hadn't publically betrayed their farther…  
He heard a noise somewhere to his left and looked over to see Morgana 'Le Fay' Pendragon stood there. "I hate those posters Y'know? Never seem to make my eyes sparkle." chuckled Morgana. "Yeah sparkle with stupidity." Replied Arthur, an impish grin plastered on his face. He took in his sister's appearance; black thigh high boots covered thick black trousers. She was wearing a dirty white shirt under a tight fitting black waistcoat. Her raven black locks dangled down the sides of her face, casting shadows under her eyes. By her waist was her faithful revolver which she called _Priestess. _ "So, how can I help you now brother?" questioned Morgana, her head tilted to one side. Arthur motioned for her to follow him and as they turned into the main street of Camelot town, Arthur pointed to a tall building with a sign reading _Swinging Sword Saloon _on it. "In there, there is a boy called Merlin Emrys who, earlier today, freed some of Uther's slaves and was almost killed after his 'lesson'. He arrived at the saloon earlier tonight and I want to pay him a visit, see if he will help us." Morgana grinned and moved faster towards the ever closer building. The paint used to be a pure white but after years of wear and tear had caused it to turn gray and it was peeling in places. The windows were reasonably clean but they still blocked off a lot of light from entering or exiting the Saloon. After reaching the old, wooden doors, Morgana turned and waited for Arthur to catch up with her. "You ready?" he panted, clearly out of breath at the sudden increase in speed. Morgana turned around to see if she could see through the doors but to her dismay, she couldn't. Placing her hand at her hip, she pushed open the door….

**_Ha! Cliff hanger! SO, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me but if you just wanna spam me then YOU SHALL NOT PASS (soory, just had to). Please rate and review._**


End file.
